


It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: My answer to the "Improbable Objects" story challenge posted to the closet mailing list.





	It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

## It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

This is my answer to Renny's story challenge. The one where she challenged us to use an item from her list of "improbable objects". As you will see, I have cheated a little bit. I have used two of the items.... two. (I don't know, there's just something about that number <G>) 

Rated NC17 for graphic depiction of sexual acts between two men. 

**IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT**

Benton Fraser glanced up from his desk as the lightning flared and the thunder crashed outside the window of his office. This was one of the most severe thunderstorms he had ever seen in Chicago. The thunder and lightning were increasing in both frequency and severity and the wind was howling. Ben was beginning to wish that he had not volunteered to stay late and work on the month end reports. But Turnbull had seemed to have his heart set on going to the Blackhawks game. 

Fraser had been a little surprised when Ray Kowalski had arrived to pick up Turnbull. It was nice, if a little odd, to see the two men striking up a friendship. Ben had been worried about Ray the past few months. His friend had been spending entirely too much time alone, saying he preferred it that way. But Fraser knew that when Ray was alone, he spent most of his time brooding about Stella. Now that he had someone to spend time with and do things with, that was no longer the case; and Fraser was glad. Who would have thought that Renfield Turnbull would be the one to bring Ray out of the doldrums? Who knew, maybe Kowalski would start dating again before long. 

Fraser's thoughts were interrupted by another lightning flash and a crash of thunder so severe the walls of his office shook. A second later, the lights flickered and went out. Over in the corner, Diefenbaker whined. "It's OK, boy." Fraser said reassuringly, even though the wolf couldn't hear him. Dief trotted over and put his head in Fraser's lap, and Ben stroked the white head comfortingly. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. With the severity of the storm, he knew the power would not be restored anytime soon. 

The phone on his desk rang suddenly, startling him. "Canadian Consulate, Constable Benton Fraser speaking." 

A rough, husky voice whispered "Hello, Constable. Most of the city just lost its power. Are the lights out at the Consulate?" 

"Yes." Fraser told the caller. "May I ask who is calling?" 

"Oh, you can ask all right. So, are you all alone there in the dark, Dudley Do Right?" 

Something about the voice sounded very familiar to Ben. "Ray? Is that you?" 

"That is not important right now. What is important is that you answer my question. Are you alone there?" 

A grin spread slowly over Fraser's face, and a feeling of excitement started to grow in his stomach. It _was_ his lover. "Well, my wolf is here with me." 

"Yeah, that wolf will be no problem. So, you're all alone in that big, dark Consulate. Are you wearing your little red doorman outfit?" 

"You're asking me what I'm wearing? Not very original." 

"Answer my question, Constable." 

"Yes. I am wearing my red serge dress uniform." 

"Huh. You know what I want to do, Constable? I want to take that uniform off you." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. First I want to untie your lanyard and slip it off you, then I want to remove your belt. After that I will open the collar of your tunic. Then I will slowly unfasten your tunic. First the top button, then the next one, then the next, then the next. I will then remove your tunic completley, crumple it up and throw it on the floor. Do you have a problem with any of this?" 

"No." Ben had difficulty getting even that one word out, as his mouth was suddenly very dry. 

"Good. After I have taken care of your tunic, I will slide the suspenders off your shoulders and slowly down your arms. Then I will remove your undershirt. I am just going to tear it right off your body." Fraser swallowed audibly, but the voice barely paused. 

"Then I am going to get to work on your pants. I will unfasten the button and pull down the zipper. I will then unfasten the button of your boxer shorts, and push them down only as far as I need to release your beautiful, glorious cock. Once it is free, I am going to run my tongue slowly up one side of your cock, and even more slowly down the other. I will then swirl my tongue over and around the tip. By then you will probably be begging me for mercy, but you won't get any. I will proceed to nibble your big, hard cock until it is ready to explode. Then, and only then, will I take it entirely into my mouth. And I will suck, and suck, and suck..." 

Ben noticed that he could now not only hear the voice through the phone, but inside the building getting closer and closer. He looked towards the door and saw the faint outline of his lover in the darkened doorway. 

"Pardon me for interrupting," Fraser said into the phone, "but there is a matter of some urgency in my office I need to attend to." He hung up the phone as Ray stepped into the room. He took the cell phone from Ray's hands, closed it and tossed it onto his desk. He grabbed Ray and kissed him, a hard, searing kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss he removed Ray's soaking wet jacket and tossed it onto the floor. He pulled Ray closer and rubbed his groin against Ray's, noting with satisfaction that Ray was already as hard as Fraser himself was. He reached down and began fumbling desperately with Ray's belt, finally managing to unfasten it and throw it in the general direction of his desk. 

Ray reached up and began to unfasten Fraser's lanyard. But Fraser reached out and removed his hands. "No." He said harshly. He placed one of Ray's hands on his ass and the other at his crotch. Ray obligingly began to caress and fondle Fraser through the rough fabric of his trousers. 

Fraser gave a strangled, breathless moan. He very quickly unfastened Ray's pants and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, then dropped to his knees. 

In a sudden flash of lightning, Ray got a brief glimpse of his lover's face, flushed with passion, the blue eyes stark and wild, and he nearly came right then and there. Without ceremony, Ben took Ray's entire cock into his mouth and began sucking frantically. 

"Oh, God, Benny!" Ray moaned. "Oh God! Yes! YES!!!!!" The force of his orgasm caught Ray by surprise and he stood motionless for a moment before his knees buckled and he started to fall to the floor. But Ben caught him and strong, gentle arms eased them both to the floor, Ray resting on Ben's chest while both men lay breathing harshly. 

Ben began gently stroking Ray's hair, enjoying the damp feel of it. He ran his hand over the front of Ray's shirt and noticed that it, too, was damp. "Ray, you're wet." He told him. 

"Yeah, well so are you." Ray said in an amused voice, his hand returning to Fraser's crotch. He then reached up and touched Fraser's cheek, feeling the sudden heat there. "You're blushing, Benny." 

"Oh, be quiet." 

Ray laughed. The laughter was abruptly cut off though, as a cold, wet nose touched his face. "Fraser! Diefenbaker is in here!" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Was he in here the whole time?" 

"Well, yes, Ray." 

"Was he _watching_?" 

"Probably." Now Fraser was the one who sounded amused. 

"Well, that's just sick. Fraser, your wolf is a pervert." 

"Mmm hmm." Ben sighed contentedly. He slowly began to unbutton Ray's shirt. 

"Fraser, what are you doing?" 

"I need to get this off you, Ray. I wouldn't want you to catch a chill." 

"Not much chance of that, Benny." 

Suddenly, Inspector Thatcher's voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "Constable Fraser? Are you still here?" 

"Holy shit!!" Ray hissed. He leaped to his feet, ran over to the door, slammed it closed and locked it. Fraser just lay on the floor, laughing helplessly. 

"Fraser?" Her voice was right outside the door now. "I was on my way home from dinner and noticed all the lights in the neighborhood were off. I thought I'd better stop by and check on things here. Are you in there?" She sounded very irritated, and the doorknob rattled as she tried to open the door. 

"Yes, I'm in here sir." He called out. 

"Is Detective Vecchio in there with you?" 

Fraser felt his heart stop. "Sir?" 

"I saw his car outside, Fraser. What is going on?" 

"Detective Vecchio stopped by to give me a ride home. We thought it might be safer to wait out the storm." 

"Why is the door locked? And where is   
Constable Turnbull?" 

"He went to the hockey game, Sir." 

"With Detective Kowalski, I suppose?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." Fraser said in some surprise. 

"God." They heard Thatcher say. "I'm not running a consulate, I'm running a dating service for Mounties and American cops." 

"Sir?" 

"Nothing Constable. I'm going home. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Sir. Be careful." 

Thatcher said something else, but neither man could understand what it was. 

"Ray," Fraser asked, even though he was afraid of the answer, "do you think the Inspector suspects anything?" 

"Well, you know Benny, Thatcher is a very intelligent woman." 

"Oh, dear." 

"Ah, don't worry Benny. At least she'll stop chasing after you now." 

"Ray, she was never 'chasing after me'" 

"Well, flirting with you, whatever." 

"Ray..." His protest was effectively ended by Ray moving to lay directly on top of him and smother him with a kiss. 

Ben sighed happily and lay there running his fingers lightly over Ray's ass. 

"Benny?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"How come you still have all your clothes on?" 

"Because you're easily distracted, Ray." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Well, you certainly seemed determined to undress me earlier, but you allowed yourself to be sidetracked. I must say I feel rather... neglected." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Benny. Are your feelings hurt?" 

"Yes, Ray." The statement was followed by an exaggerated sigh. 

"Oh, dear. Well, is there anything I can say to make you feel better?" 

"Well, Ray, actions speak louder than words." 

"Yeah? Did your Grandmother teach you that?" 

"God, Ray!! Don't talk about my Grandmother at a time like this!" Ben rolled out from under Ray, stood up and crossed over to the window. 

"Benny?" 

"Why didn't you just dump a bucket of ice water on me?" 

"Benny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... oh, hell." 

There was a brief silence, then Ben heard Ray fumbling around in the darkness. A few seconds later, a smile spread over Ben's face as the phone on his desk began to ring. 

The End 


End file.
